


The Warmth of Morning Summer

by archangelmich (orphan_account)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/archangelmich
Summary: One of Sho & Tomoaki's morning in the summer.
Relationships: Sho/Tomoaki, Yonashiro Sho/Ando Tomoaki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	The Warmth of Morning Summer

Morning after night summer rain always feels good. Last night, it's a heavy rains that almost makes Sho and Tomoaki catch a cold. Both of them still on their deep sleep, surrounded by warmth of the sun and blanket, also smell of the petrichor.

Tomoaki is the one who wake up first. He can't help but cooed when he saw Sho's face. He's really cute when he's sleep, not look like a crazy old man who always doing something 'dumb'. He rubbed Sho's cheeks, feeling the softness of Sho's body part which always show a cute red blush whenever he wants doing something romantic with Tomoaki.

'God, i want to kiss him'. Tomoaki sighs. He almost get up from the bed if something didn't hold his waist. He flinched for a second. "WhㅡSho? You already wake up?"

Sho humming. "Hmm, i am. Just a second ago..." Tomoaki sighs in reliefㅡit means Sho didn't know if he looking at Sho's face, right. "Why did you wake up so early today, hm?" Sho drowning his face in Tomoaki's hand who rubbes his face.

Tomoaki almost cooed again. "We need to wake up, Sho-kun. Are you catching a flu?" Tomoaki asking.

"No, i didn't think i am." Sho said. "Justㅡlet's get sleep more~"

Tomoaki rolls his eyes. "We have some schedules today." He said.

"It's todah, but not at 7 a.m." Sho said. He pulling Tomoaki's waist, make the younger ones lay beside him and trapping him in his bear hug. "I want to sleep more~"

Tomoaki sighs, realized he can't do anything beside follow the older demand. He grabs his phone and scrolling, few seconds later a ballad song can be heard by both of them. "Wow, such a romantic morning." Sho giggles.

"Shut up." Tomoaki laughs too. "Ballad song can make you sleep faster."

"It's very comfortable." Sho inhales behind Tomoaki's neck, makes him flinched. "You smell like sea."

"We're lived near a sea." Tomoaki rolls his eyes again. "Stop being stupid, can you?"

"You loves me being stupid, didn't you?"

Tomoaki frowns. "Fuck, you win."

Sho laughs. "You're really cute, you know?" Sho said. "But, don't swear."

"Tell someone who swears more than fifty times when he lost in shooting games." Tomoaki turns to laugh. Sho chuckle, biting Tomoaki's ear soft. "Ouch, you shouldn't!"

"I really want the doll, you know." Sho frowned. He pointing at the big brown teddy bear above the table. "So i can hug it whenever you're not around."

"Silly." Tomoaki laughs again. "It's not how it's work."

"Nevermind." Sho said. "You're here, so i can hug you for the rest of this day instead that doll." Sho hugging Tomoaki tightly. He kisses back of Tomoaki's neck, make the younger giggles.

"Stop, hey!" He can't help but laughs everytime Sho kisses his sensitive parts. His face reddened like tomatoes, Sho still continuing to kissingㅡnow his whole face.

The ballad song over, a seductive-love song came.

Sho stopped, he giggles. "Wow, you have a good taste, didn't you?"

"Actually, i set it randomly." Tomoaki said. "But, it matches, thank God."

Sho smiled. "I love you."

Tomo frowned. "Suddenly?"

"Is that wrong if i said i love you to my future husband?" Sho chuckles when he saw Tomoaki's face reddened even more. "I want to kiss you."

"Can you not said it so suddenly?" Tomoaki complains but didn't protest when Sho's lips above his own. It's not a kiss full of lust, Sho kissing him softly like he's really fragile like snowflakes in winter. They stayed almost three minutes, then staring at each other eyes.

"You're beautiful." Tomoaki said. "A perfect angel."

"So, you're hitting me up now?" Sho chuckles. "It's strange to hear someone beautiful praising other people." He continues, kissing Tomoaki's forehead.

"I want to feel you." Tomoaki said.

Sho blinked in disbelief, then laughed softly. "Now, you're surprised me." Tomoaki hits his shoulder, makes him groans but still laughing. "Okay, i got it. Soㅡphase three, hm?"

"Phase threeㅡmaybe if you can get more, why not?" Tomoaki challenging.

"Maybe you should tell your lecturer that today you're not going to class." Sho said, licking his lips seductively. "It's gonna be a long morning, you know."

Tomoaki puts his hands around Sho's neck. "It's a long morning."

**Author's Note:**

> I decided not to included mature scenes, eventhough it's a important' part of this story ^^ so enjoy their fluffy moment ^^
> 
> Also my grammar is really messed up bcs english isn't my country main language, but hope you enjoyed it ^^ (i write this in rush too, poor me)


End file.
